cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
G Chapter 13: Settlement
|Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Ketchaku |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 13 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Raiti Hirakazu |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Monthly Bushiroad (JP) Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 2 (JP) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = May 2016 (in Monthly Bushiroad) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 22 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 12: A Believing Heart |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 14: Gear Chronicle vs ー }}Settlement is the thirteenth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation manga, first published in Monthly Bushiroad magazine and later collected in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 2. Plot Riku strides Divine Knight of Flashing Flame, Samuel, the same unit which Shion had strode. With Blue Sky Knight, Altmile's stride bonus he calls Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie giving power to both it and Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro. Quickly he declares an attack with his vanguard, confusing Tokoha and Kumi as to why he strode Samuel despite being unable to use its skill. Placing a Perfect Guard on the guardian circle, Shion's words overlap with Chrono's as he does the same. The chance event bringing back his memories of the day he saw Chrono cardfight Kamui. He had just lost a fight at Card Capital 2, despite becoming stronger at vanguard. Recently he had been losing his motivation towards the game. Suddenly he became caught up in Chrono's imagination, as he was transported to Cray to behold the fight between Exxtreme Battler, Victor and Chronojet Dragon. A scene which renewed his motivation. Shion effortless guards all of Riku's attacks, starting his turn off by striding Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon. With it gaining power in accordance to the amount of Shion's rear-guards, it launches its attack. Riku blocks the attack using a perfect guards, surprising Shion who then relies on his triggers to pull him through. Riku declares that the triggers won't come to Shion and as if a prophet Shion's drive check reveals none. Desperate to win the fight, Shion states that he still has his rear-guard's attacks. Having just won his own fight, Chrono comes over to see the result of Shion's fight. To his horror, he watches on as Riku strides Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon himself. Declaring that Shion was half-heartly fighting, Riku's image causes the ground beneath Chrono, Tokoha and Shion to shake. His attack bringing the fight to an end. With the last fight for the round over only the finals remain. As the two players take their places, Riku reveals that he only entered the tournament in order to fight Chrono, shocking Chrono even further as he stands up his vanguard. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle *Bringer of Dreams, Belenus *Burning Mane Lion *Healing Pegasus *Jewel Knight, Leizgal *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult *Holy Knight Guardian *Laurel Knight, Sicilus *Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie *Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro *Knight of Refinement, Benizel *Knight of Twin Sword *Techgal *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile *Knight of Greatspear *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome *Divine Knight of Flashing Flame, Samuel *Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon Nova Grappler *Exxtreme Battler, Victor Gear Chronicle *Chronojet Dragon Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters